Un auto roto en un parque abandonado
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting era diferente a los otros niños, y en su barrio era casi el único, por lo que no tenía amigos; por eso cuando vio a Rogue no dudo en hablarle. El problema es que lo que siente ahora ya no es precisamente amistad, y que ha perdido indiscutiblemente ante Yukino. –AU


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #15 En el jardín. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Sting!centric. Sting/Rogue, Rogue/Yukino.

**Extensión: **941 palabras.

**Notas:** Pues esto lo escribí simplemente porque estoy haciendo un AU (bastante conectado con este, digamos que esto es como un spin-off de mi futuro fic) de varios capítulos y pues no lo quiero subir todavía porque no tengo bien pensada la idea ni lo tengo bien avanzado, y como me muero de ganas me desahogo con esto. De pasada me servía para mi tabla que tengo medio abandonada.

**.**

* * *

**Un auto roto en un parque abandonado**

Sting es un niño diferente a los demás, lo es por dos principales razones. La primera es que él no tiene mamá, según su padre porque se marchó a follarse a otro idiota un poco después de nacer él, toda una puta. La segunda es que él no tiene un padre que haga caballito ni que enseñé a pescar, porque el padre de Sting es un borracho y se pasa todo el día viendo televisión, aunque Sting no lo culpa, quién quería jugar con un mocoso que sólo da problemas y que es el causante de que la puta con la que salias se haya mandado a cambiar. Por esos motivos es que Sting es diferente y ahora está jugando a los autos en un parque polvoriento, sin nadie que lo vigile ni se preocupe por él. Pero al pequeño niño rubio no le importa porque así puede quedarse jugando todo el tiempo que quiera con sus pequeños autos, aunque el taxi no anda bien porque tiene una rueda mala, y por más que trata de arreglarla es inútil y sigue mala.

Si Sting fuera un adulto se resignaría y lo dejaría a un lado, si fuera un niño normal le pediría ayuda a sus padres, si fuera un niño malo lo mandaría a volar.

Sting es un niño malo, porque manda a volar el tonto auto logrando que choque contra los columpios y los haga sonar, columpios en los que ahí un niño.

Un niño, no suelen haber niños en ese parque, ni en ese barrio, por lo que Sting nunca tiene con quién jugar. No duda en acercarse.

De todas formas el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos lo vio en cuanto el auto choco contra la estructura metálica del columpio.

–Hola –dice Sting.

–¿Por qué me arrojaste el auto? –pregunta el niño.

–No te lo arroje, fue para el columpio, es que no te había visto –le responde el rubio, notando lo triste que se ve su nuevo acompañante–. ¿Te pasa algo? –El chico baja la vista al suelo–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Rogue.

–Yo soy Sting, Sting Eucliffe.

–Nunca antes te había visto –le dice Rogue.

–Yo tampoco a ti, ¿vienes mucho a este parque?

–No tanto, sólo los días en los que estar en casa es triste.

–Ya veo, yo me paso casi todo el día aquí –dice Sting, mientras se sienta en el otro columpio, olvidado ya el auto.

No lo recoge al volver a su casa, lo deja botado y se va con sus autos buenos y con la alegría de saber que tiene un amigo, el primero de su vida.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Rogue este le entrega su taxi, porque lo recogió y lo ha arreglado sin que Sting sepa como, pero es feliz por el detalle. Y no es lo único que con el tiempo Rogue arreglo en su triste vida.

Tiempo después Sting se entera de que Rogue estaba en el parque esa vez porque su madre acababa de morir de cáncer, lo descubre el mismo día que al padre de Rogue le diagnostican un tumor cerebral. La vida es cabrona, es la conclusión a la que llega.

Cuando el Cheney se queda huérfano se va a vivir a la casa de Sting, y es en el día a día, entre cervezas compartidas y noches en vela que el rubio se convence cada vez más de que está enamorado.

Sting decide estudiar enfermería, Rogue se ríe de él y luego le dice que entrará a derecho. El Eucliffe entra a una escuela técnica al no poder aspirar a nada más mientras que su amigo consigue beca. Rogue consigue nuevos amigos, todos unos pijos estirados –según Sting– niñitos de papi totalmente insoportables, el único que salva es Rufus porque es agradable, los demás fijo acaban en el infierno (Sting lo desea así). Él por su parte conoce a Orga ya que van al mismo instituto y los cuatro juntos van a beber a un café donde siempre los atiende la misma chica de cabello blanco y amplia sonrisa. A Sting le agrada hasta que descubre que Rogue devuelve las sonrisas, pero para entonces es tarde pues Yukino es su amiga y Sting no puede odiarla, lo que no quita que esté celoso.

Y lo está de ahí en adelante, pero nunca dice nada porque siempre a sabido que Rogue no comparte sus gustos, porque Rogue es hetero y Sting es en cambio tan gay que no sabe como su amigo nunca se ha dado cuenta. Pero la madre de Sting era una puta que lo dejo botado a él y a su padre porque quiso sin interesarse en conocerlo pese a que lo parió, así que muy buena opinión de las mujeres no tiene. Da igual, Yukino es una chica dulce y cuando Rogue le comenta que le pedirá matrimonio Sting se resigna a su vida de soledad.

Mientras busca un traje para la boda encuentra un taxi de juguete que aún guarda porque es el primer regalo del primer amigo de su vida (que no tardo en no querer que fuera su amigo, o no sólo su amigo, pero a esas alturas eso es irrelevante) y mientras hace andar el auto por la alfombra piensa que perder duele, duele mucho. Pero Rogue es feliz y a él le basta, le tiene que bastar, porque será el padrino.

Sale de su departamento rumbo a la plaza y ahí deja botado el auto, en medio de un columpio. Perder duele, así que le sale más a cuenta fingir que no le importa.

* * *

**No es mi mejor final, **

**pero como es parte de otro AU y excederme mucho era spoilear mi futuro fic tuve que contenerme.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
